Snow, Bucky and the Avengers
by Fezzes at 221b
Summary: HYDRA didn't really think about how freezing metal can get, while fusing a metal arm onto the /Winter/ Solider (Or maybe they didn't think anyone stupid as Clint would think to put their tongue on it)


**Hey guys, I'm back again with another Avenger oneshot, that I should probably start sectioning into a story on its own...**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Fez.**

Snow was piling up on the streets outside the Avenger's Tower, icicles hanging off the sleek metal-and-glass angles.

It had been snowing for two days, and was currently falling faster than the snow-ploughs could melt it with salt.

The Avenger's were having a Disney marathon, Bucky had left at Frozen, Clint following him in disgust after Merida ("Shoulda left her as a bear. I mean, seriously Merida, you could have been an archer forever!") and Thor was currently enraptured with Hercules.

Tony had only stayed for Big Hero 6 and Bruce had wandered off the second The Hunchback Of Notre Dame came on.

Now it was just Steve, Sam, Pepper (who was doing paperwork, and occasionally singing along under her breath) and Natasha.

Halfway through 'Zero to Hero' Steve's phone buzzed. He ignored it, intent on watching Hercules get muscled up (it kinda reminded him of his transformation, except he'd done it with less working out, and less midget satyrs.)

After several seconds of it buzzing without pause, he scowled and pulled it out of his hoodie pocket.

 _ **From: Tony Stark**_

 _ **Get your patriotic arse out here with a camera and anyone in your immediate vicinity. Now.**_

Frowning even harder, he stood up and jerked his head at Natasha.

"Stark wants to show us something." He explained, Thor twisting around after pausing the film and stood with them.

Pepper sighed and got up, putting her paperwork on the coffee table.

"If it is anything like Ultron, I will kill him." She mutters and Steve whole-heartedly agrees with her.

He flicks his phone onto the camera, still in awe about how something that was so bulky just a few years ago (to him, anyway) could fit into something so small. And, according to Tony, Apple, Stark and Samsung were all working on even smaller models.

Natasha glanced at his phone and doubled back to grab hers, figuring it would at least be funny (if it included Clint, and there was a good chance of that, she could probably look back on it and laugh)

Walking outside, Steve shivered. After his nap in the ice, he hated cold weather, plus when he was a child he was always cold, and thusly, always sickly.

Rounding a corner of the building, following Tony's laughter, they saw a sight that would never be forgotten.

Bucky Barnes was sitting in the snow, the most pissed-off Steve had ever seen him. And, kneeling next to him, his tracksuit bottoms becoming soaked; Clint Barton, a world-class, professional assassin, had his tongue stuck to his metal arm.

"Hel' " he said, looking sideways at Steve, Natasha, Thor and Pepper. When he saw them holding cameras, he redoubled his efforts to get himself free.

Steve let the giggle he'd been holding back bubble to the surface, holding his phone up and started clicking: A close-up of Bucky's annoyed face, a full-scene of the situation, Clint's frantic face, one of Natasha as she doubled over, almost crying and one of Tony leaning into the shot with a double thumbs-up.

"I hate you, punk." Bucky rumbled, arms crossed. Steve just laughed harder.

Pepper was reprimanding Tony for not helping Clint and for probably putting him up to it. Thor had chuckled before returning inside to prepare the Midgardian beverage of 'Hot chocolate' for Eye of Hawk.

After a few seconds, Clint ripped his frozen tongue off of the metal, leaving Bucky to actually examine if he had left any skin on it, because that was just gross.

"Tha' didn' hap'en." He managed, tongue useless.

"Oh, yes it did!" Natasha chortled gleefully, Steve glancing over her shoulder to see that she was sending the pictures to all of the Avengers' e-mails and posting them all over Facebook and Twitter.

There was no hope of Clint regaining his dignity.


End file.
